Photographs
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Nodoka tells a sweet story about her most favorite pictures in the world and why.
1. Ch. 1

Disclaimer: ^_^ All rights are held to the awesome Takahashi Rumiko-sama and the publications that have to do with Ranma Nibun no ichi.  
  
Photographs  
  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
Chapter 1 - A Happy moment.  
  
I walked home alone again.  
  
And no matter how many times I passed through the threshold, each time I would hope to see Ranma and Genma standing there waiting for me. For I had waited a number of years for them to come back to me.  
  
Yes, it was a foolish thing to think. But that's what kept me going. That's what kept me smiling everywhere I went, though my neighbors would gossip about me. I knew they did, but they had nothing better to do than become very meddlesome amongst themselves. And I didn't mind; there were some in their sincere intentions to cheer me up and keep me hoping.  
  
I'm Saotome Nodoka, after all. And if I acted in any other fashion than refined and strong, then I'm not the woman that Genma married me for.  
  
As I took out the vegetables out of my bag, I laughed. I had learned to live alone and imagine the time that they were here next to me. Ranma had a big appetite almost as large as his father. And he would tug on my kimono and smile, but ask for more good things to eat. Of course, I complied. I couldn't help but spoil my only little boy.  
  
So, thinking about those things, the loneliness no longer killed me, it just made the wait even longer to me. But, I knew Akane was taking good care of Ranma, so my worries weren't as high strung as they used to be.  
  
With the back of my hand, I laughed again to myself. "Genma..."  
  
Many have wondered frankly in this manner, "What the hell did she see in him? Let alone get married to him?! They're two COMPLETELY different people!"  
  
I couldn't recall how many people and how many times I've heard this talk. From parents to friends to my own family, I've heard this. I know I'll hear that from Ranma someday when the time comes.  
  
And all these years, my answer had not changed. I never said it aloud, but that was just me. I had even practiced it to the picture of Ranma that I kept by my bedside. Yes, it was one taken when he was three, but I cherished it more than life itself. It was all I had left of him.  
  
"Ranma," I would say while folding my hands upon his, "the reason I married your father is because he's persistent and clever. Yes, I know his many, many, many, oh dear, don't mention how many faults he has...but you understand where I'm getting at, right Dear? Your father is weak, yes, but he has an active brain. Your father and I complement each other's weaknesses and strengths, and that's why we're good together. But most of all, I knew he would give me a strong boy: You, Ranma."  
  
I smiled at the one of the pictures I hung of Ranma and Genma in each room of our house.  
  
Like this one in the kitchen. It had nothing to do with food at all. It just happened to be...  
  
"Are you sure you're fine there, Nodoka?" Genma asked from the living room.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine!" I answered back happily as I patted my enormous stomach. "Are you fine down there?"  
  
Then, Ran kicked in response.  
  
"Good," I answered as I continued to cut the vegetables.  
  
Ooh, wait, there's more kicking..."GENMA!"  
  
"WAH!!!!"  
  
"What a healthy baby boy," the doctor said as he and Genma were touching their ears in pain.  
  
But I didn't mind. That loud shout was MY baby. I knew from that scream that he was going to be strong.  
  
Not to mention his kicking...  
  
"So, what is the name of the baby," they asked later.  
  
"Ran," I answered smiling and exhausted.  
  
"Ma," Genma replied right after.  
  
"Excuse me," asked the nurse. "Ran...ma?"  
  
I looked at Genma curiously and then I knew he wanted some of his own name in his son's. He looked so proud.  
  
We both nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ranma is just fine..." I affirmed, "Saotome Ranma."  
  
Then, Ranma was given into my arms while Genma set up the timer for the camera.  
  
"Okay, my newborn son, time to smile for the camera!"  
  
Well, newborn yes...but it won't ever explain how Ranma gave his father a blackeye when Genma ran over next to us.  
  
Click.  
  
That was the best moment in the world...and that's why that's in the kitchen, my favorite place to be. Cooking was a passion along with getting Ranma's approval for my dishes...  
  
--  
  
Friendly author's note: This will be a short fic, so don't worry. Short and sweet. I had planned to keep it that way.  
  
But the reason I had done this was because of two reasons: 1) Nodoka's character is barely spoken about. 2) It was the first idea that popped into my head and it seemed like a cute venture.  
  
Feedback? Reiakane_enju@yahoo.com 


	2. Ch. 2

Disclaimer - For all great memories shared, future and present, because of Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma Nibun no Ichi, this is done in great appreciation for them.  
  
Chapter 2 - Bittersweet.  
  
I wasn't that eager or tired to go to bed so early tonight, so I got up and sat by the window of our bedroom to look up at the sky. "I wonder what they're doing right now?"  
  
Then, I glanced at the picture of Ranma by my bedside and took the frame into my hands.  
  
His smiling face. Though strangely, he had tear tracks down on his cheeks.  
  
It was such a painful reality when it came. I thought heartbroken wasn't enough of a word for a mother who had to give up her joy for a while.  
  
"It was very hard," I whispered to the darkness.  
  
And Ranma? It was already going to be a memorable thing in itself. But at that moment, he made such a bitter moment into such a sweet one...  
  
My three-year-old was tilting his head at me as he watched me fix up his red, Chinese shirt. "It's like this, Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, you put on like this," I answered.  
  
"I know how to do that!"  
  
"There." I smiled and patted his head. "We're done, Ranma."  
  
He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. "I really like this shirt you bought me, Mommy."  
  
Then, I started to pack his things. As I did so, I tried so much not to cry, but with each thing I packed, I felt myself getting heavier and heavier. I had achieved not being able to cry; but imagine trying to keep a waterfall from falling and you'll understand how I felt...  
  
Ranma played with his toys and glanced back at me. "Where are we going, Mommy?"  
  
"Remember your father said he was going to take you on a trip?" I wouldn't even look at him at that moment. "You have to go training."  
  
"So I'll be a better fighter!" He shouted happily. "But, aren't you coming, Mommy?"  
  
I shook my head. "I can't go with you..."  
  
Then, I turned around and knelt before him. "This is something you have to do without me, Ranma. You understand?"  
  
His lip quivered. "What do you mean you can't come?"  
  
"I have to take care of the house so that when you come back, you'll know I'm just right here."  
  
"Is this going to be long?" Ranma asked, "Because my friends and I still have to do something. And then Daddy doesn't cook well so I'll miss having good food."  
  
"I don't know, My son." And then, I smiled. I just couldn't lie to him and say, "You'll be back before you know it."  
  
After finishing packing, I took his hand into my own. And from that moment, it felt like everything was going in slow motion.  
  
"This might be the last time I'll see you in a long time, my Ranma," I thought.  
  
Then, we went to the front porch. Genma had everything they needed into a large bag while Ranma put on his backpack with my help.  
  
I looked at Genma and nodded my head with lips trying to smile as much as I could. "Take care."  
  
Genma and I hated long goodbyes, even for the most important of things. But that was just it...  
  
Then, I blurted, "Do you really have to take him?"  
  
Ranma looked up at his father as they were holding hands.  
  
Genma and I had a little talk and then, he took Ranma's hand again. I kissed my husband goodbye. And I knelt down to Ranma and kissed his cheek. "Mata ne, my Ranma."  
  
They walked out, but a few seconds later, Ranma came running back into my arms and crying. "I don't wanna go anymore, Mommy! Don't wanna, Mommy!"  
  
I wouldn't cry. I refused to.  
  
I shook my head. "Do it for Mommy, Ranma. She will be very proud of you."  
  
"I don't wanna go!"  
  
"Now Ranma." I patted his back as I glanced at Genma. "Don't be like that. It's not like you'll be gone forever, you know."  
  
Not forever…  
  
"Come on, Ranma," I encouraged. "Here, we'll even take a picture so that Mommy will always keep it with her."  
  
He sniffed for a while, then finally said, "Okay."  
  
Click.  
  
After the picture was taken, he again hugged me, but tighter. In a soft, sweet whisper, he told me, "I love you, Mommy!"  
  
Ranma finally let go of me and walked to hold the hand of his father. With that certain determined look in his eyes and a smile, he finally said, "Mata ne, Mommy."  
  
Well, so much for the waterfall I tried to hold inside of me because as soon as they left, I cried to no end.  
  
My son, who was like his father, who had never been one to be able to say his feelings aloud...the one who always nodded when I said, "Do you love me?"...  
  
...he finally said so to me.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: _ I cried while I made this. Need I say more? 


	3. (final) Ch. 3

Disclaimer - These characters are not mine, but were created by the Queen of Manga, Rumiko Takahashi. ^_^  
  
(She's so cool!)  
  
Photographs  
  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
Chapter 2 - Kesshite.  
  
Since I couldn't go to sleep, I went downstairs to sew a bit so that I would wait until I got really sleepy.  
  
But usually, after finishing my dinner, I would always go to the living room to sew in order to occupy my time.  
  
I laughed while thinking to myself. But when Ranma was here, I could hardly do that…  
  
I think that's why I put that picture of his father and him trying sitting across each other with their legs crossed as they sat in the living room. It looked like any other ordinary picture, but I cherished it the most because of the moment it contained.  
  
Genma's trademark bow of the head and crossed arms were captured as well as Ranma's determined look: the look that would keep him from ever being defeated.  
  
But of course, it was always about food. It just happened to be rice balls in this one...  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Ranma called out to me repeatedly as he kept on tugging on the hem of my kimono. "Mama! Mama!"  
  
I knew he was not annoyed or anything because he was actually singing while saying that. And his head moved from side to side while pulling on me. If he was mad and trying to get my attention, he'd get up and walk out of sight so that I would go and chase him all over the house.  
  
I would just smile down at him as he clapped his hands and continued to pull on my kimono. But then, he pulled harder than he had been doing and so I looked down to find him pointing to his mouth.  
  
"Oh, you're hungry, Ranma?" I wondered and wondered for a long moment.  
  
"How about apple sauce?"  
  
He gave me a curious look. For someone who had just turned a year old, he was pretty sharp.  
  
I patted his head and sat down on the table with him on my lap. "Okay, apple sauce it is."  
  
He looked at it and he looked at me. He shook his head and pointed at what I was trying to make.  
  
"Rice balls?" I shook my head. "It's not done yet, Ranma. Mommy still has to wrap them. Can you wait until mommy finishes? Later?"  
  
"No," he answered as he pointed at the rice balls.  
  
"Please?" I began to sniff and fake crying. "Will you please eat this first until mommy makes it?"  
  
He tilted his head and looked at me as he nodded his head as he patted my head.  
  
I smiled. "Okay, then apple sauce it is!"  
  
"He can't eat these, Nodoka," Genma said as we sat in the den.  
  
Ranma was sitting across him determined to steal it away with his eyes hungrily on the rice ball.  
  
"But I made it especially for him, Dear. He was looking so forward to at least eating one."  
  
Genma started to laugh. "Taking after your old man's stomach, huh?"  
  
Then, he said to Ranma, "If you want this, you'll have to pick which hand it is in."  
  
He held out his hands out and mixed it up the direction until Ranma got dizzy on where to watch the rice ball was.  
  
"You just want it for yourself." I folded my arms. "Shame on you, Dear!"  
  
"Heh heh." He pushed up his glasses sly with a serious look on his face. "Ah, but this the start of our martial arts training. He has to learn how to get this on just observing something just once."  
  
I clasped my hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, that's a great idea!"  
  
I sat there and then got a picture. It was just to tell him someday that his first real food fight with his father was an actual exercise.  
  
Then, I got up to take a bath and get ready for bed. I came down the stairs to still find them there.  
  
"You guys aren't doing anything." But I sat down on the couch anyway and smiled. "Ah, but I think you've met your match Genma."  
  
"If he knew where it really was, he'd get mad at me."  
  
Finally, Ranma changed the look on his face. He sniffed as he pointed at his father's mouth.  
  
I eyed Genma. "I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Uh, let me explain, Dear. He took so long and there was one left..." he trailed off. "Might I say it was one of the best!"  
  
"Genma I can't believe you! I expected it, but ooh!" I sighed. "Never mind."  
  
I took Ranma up and smiled at him as we touched head to head. Then I looked at both of them. "You're very smart, Ranma. Very good!"  
  
But he was still sniffling because his father had eaten his rice ball; moreover, it was the one he had waited patiently to have all day.  
  
I kissed his forehead and still held him in front of me. "Don't worry. I know you're dad is smart but I knew he would do that. I know him too well."  
  
"You stay here." I put him down on his high chair and brought out a rice ball to his table. "I saved some for you."  
  
"There's more?" Genma questioned me.  
  
"They're Ranma's, Dear." I smiled back and kissed the top of Ranma's head.  
  
Click.  
  
And that's how I ended up having a frame of kissing Ranma after the rice ball incident. It was right next to the picture I had taken. All three of us together…  
  
There were many similar incidents like this through the years but from that moment Ranma had pointed to where the rice ball had gone, I knew he would be smarter than his father.  
  
It wasn't the time Ranma learned martial arts, the day he was born, or even the first time he said 'I love you' to me. This memory and these photographs became the most precious to me not because he had outwitted his father (though it was a very amusing experience I must tell you)…  
  
It was because at that very moment, for the first time, he put that determined expression on his face that he would always wear throughout the rest of his life.  
  
Even if this seemed as the most unlikely of being my favorite memory, it was. It was through that very moment I knew my son had great potential.  
  
I was overjoyed and relieved that he would be persistent through adversity...  
  
As I walked up the stairs, I smiled to myself. "Stubbornness is a Saotome's weakness...but also their strength."  
  
"Never."  
  
It was what I vowed the day they left.  
  
I would rather die than go against who we were. It would be the same as a shame of a defeated scar to not believe in them.  
  
"No, I will not stop believing," I softly reminded myself with no tears in my eyes.  
  
That's why I wouldn't give up on looking for them…  
  
I looked once again at the frame of my son and his father by my bedside and kissed their pictures.  
  
"Never."  
  
  
  
Owari.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: This chapter was originally supposed to be chapter two, but I found that this was much stronger in meaning in opposition to the emotional second chapter that I had put instead.  
  
And why should I have made this short instead of going through the many memories of Nodoka? Simple. Don't you know that three means, "I love you?" ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading! * bows humbly * And write to me. ^_^  
  
Yui 


End file.
